Samus Aran's Gunship
Samus Aran has flown many different gunships (and starships) throughout the ''Metroid'' series, but they have all been designed for roughly the same purpose and are all of the "Hunter" class. Overview s from Metroid Prime.]]Samus's gunship is primarily used for rapid transport, though it is also capable of combat, should the need arise. Its armaments include twin power beam turrets and a retractable rear mounted plasma beam. Its versatile cockpit features both a mobile energy recharge system and a micro factory for the production of ammunitions. It is built with a sophisticated computer capable of storing mission data. There is no other ship like it, and the distinct hull lines clearly identify it. The ship's name, if it even has one, is unknown. When Samus enters the gunship, she can save her progress and restore health and ammunition. Aside from Galactic Pinball, the gunship has never been directed by the player in-game until Metroid Prime Hunters was released, allowing selective flight between worlds. Interviews stated that there was going to be portions of the game where Samus would control the ship, but it was dropped because it broke up the pace of the gameplay. This function was expanded upon for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, where Samus could fly to different sections on individual planets, as well. The first ship of Samus's that had ever been shown was in Metroid (1986 manga). The first in any English media was the Hunter IV (the likely origin of the Hunter Class name in the ''Prime'' series), debuting in the Captain N: The Game Master comic. This ship is, by far, the largest known to be owned by her. She is also shown piloting another Galactic Federation ship in the early Nintendo Comics System story of when she abondons them for the bounty hunting life, as well as many other air and spacecraft (along with tanks and piles of other weapons) that she had collected and stored in The Locker. The ship is apparently capable of traversing between galaxies, based upon the fact in Metroid Prime Hunters it is capable of traveling between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Tetra Galaxy. Specifications .]]These specifications are according to scans in ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Versions ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' .]] Samus's gunship in ''Metroid: Zero Mission is the first version of her gunship as Zero Mission was her first mission on Zebes. Interestingly, Metroid did not feature Samus's gunship, however it aslso not feature the Crateria, where the ship is left inn. In the original Metroid after Samus destroyed Mother Brain she has to escape Tourian to complete the game. However In Zero Mission the escape is extended to include crossing Crateria and bording the ship and even after this Samus's gunship crashes near the Space Pirate Mothership due to a suprise Space Pirate attack, forcing Samus to hijack an escape pod from the Mother Ship in order to escape Zebes. The ship's overall shape is that of an oval. The front part of the ship which has the cockpit is red and flares out into the wings that house the engines and only connects to the rest of the ship at the cockpit. ''Metroid Prime'' .]] Samus' gunship in ''Metroid Prime resembles her helmet. Metroid Prime was the first game in the ''Metroid'' series to show what Samus' gunship would look like in 3D. It also revealed some information on the ship by using the Scan Visor on it. A Space Pirate scan theorizes that the ship has some form of cloaking device. The gunship seen in Metroid Prime: Hunters is the exact same as the one seen in Prime. However, in Hunters, Samus can enter her ship and fly from planet to planet. A similar system was later used in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. This gunship is stated to have "survived Samus Aran's mission on Planet Zebes". This was before Zero Mission was released, but some fans take to mean it's actually the same ship as from Zero Mission, rebuilt after the pirate attack. The ship also resembles the Zero Mission incarnation, though without the wings (presumably lost in the crash). It is unknown if the other ship from Echoes, Return of Samus, and Super is related. This vessel was known as the "Stealth strike corvette" in early versions of Metroid Prime. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes .]] Samus's Gunship underwent a few changes between ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The multi-directional rockets on the bottom were replaced with devices resembling landing pods, and the ship became wider, more closely resembling the ship from Metroid II and Super Metroid. The logbook entry was also expanded, giving more data on the ship, including the fact that it was custom-built for Samus on Aliehs III. Scan: Starship: Hunter-class Gunship. Vessel registered to Samus Aran. Your ship has been damaged. Auto-repair function initiated. You can return to your ship to recharge energy, reload weapons, and save the game. Logbook Data: Your Hunter-class gunship is one of a kind, its distinct hull lines marking it to friend and foe alike. Custom built for you by the Federated Shipyards at Aliehs III, it contains a mobile energy recharge system and microfactories designed to produce ammunition. A sophisticated onboard computer stores mission data collected in the field for future reference. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' .]] In ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Samus' ship is a fusion of Chozo and Galactic Federation technology. It was designed by Samus herself and is completely unique. Its powerful Chozo biotech computer allows the ship to engage in complex activities and have basic intelligence. It is later equipped with both a Ship Grapple Beam node on the underside and Federation Ship Missile Launchers, which are stored in the front prows and deploy when firing. It is also said to have an auto-repair function, which comes into effect after Ghor damages the craft. It should be noted that the ship's design bears similarities to the gunship she receives in Metroid Fusion. The ship lands on its wings, and Samus enters from the underside rather than the top, in a lift that descends just behind the cockpit and supports the back half of the ship when landed. Samus is able to control her ship via the Command Visor. Samus can lock onto targets for the gunship to land on, to shoot Ship Missiles at, or to pick up and drop with the Ship Grapple. This is the first instance in the Metroid series where this was made possible. Using the gunship, Samus travels from planet to planet. Samus can enter the gunship at will anytime it is near, and the player can then explore the inside of it to a degree. A lot of information, including Corruption Level, amount of enemy kills and more can be checked inside its cockpit. Other available functions inside of the ship include thruster controls, a retractable Blast Shield, and an offensive mode that displays an HUD onto the ship's "visor". Unlockable in the Bonus Gallery are the options to decorate the gunship with Ship Bumper Stickers and a Mii Bobblehead. Also, putting in certain combinations on the transmission console will allow special messages from the game developers to be heard. However, all of the messages are in Japanese, though one contains a music performance. Translations can be found on the Metroid Database. It is unknown why Samus uses this ship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but uses another gunship in the chronologically following game Metroid II which most resembles her gunship from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Whether the change involves the mysterious ship seen in Corruption's secret ending is currently unknown. It's possible that she created a totally new ship but lost it at some point, forcing her to switch to her old ship by Metroid II. It is also possible that she chooses to use different ships, depending on the type of mission she is given. It could also be possible that the Gunship in Corruption is the same one from previous games merely upgraded, and that it was lost due to the secret ending at the end of Corruption, since the Metroid 2 gunship cannot recharge Samus's energy like the previous Gunships could and could merely be based on the previous ships. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' .]] ''Metroid II's Gunship is similar to that of the Gunship used in Super Metroid and Metroid Prime 2, but without the landing pads on the corners. The ship itself cannot replenish Samus' energy and missiles, but jumping into the ship and using the Morph Ball to roll around will reveal energy and missile battery items hidden inside. .]] ''Super Metroid The gunship used in Super Metroid resembles the one used in Metroid II but smaller and with three landing pads on the underside. ''Metroid Fusion'' .]] In the opening sequence of ''Metroid Fusion, the gunship that had served Samus as of the events of Super Metroid (though it resembles Prime 2's gunship more) crashed into an asteroid field. Samus escaped, and, after recovering from an X Parasite attack, was given a new ship, possibly by the Galactic Federation, although there is the possibility that Samus may have chosen or built the ship, as it resembles her ship from Corruption and has similiar capabilities, although the computer on the craft is definitely of Galactic Federation origin. Though there are few specifics available on the new ship, there are several noticeable external differences. The new ship has been colored purple, and has wings whose tips split in half and extend downwards to land instead of landing on its belly or hovering above the ground. Instead of entering this ship from a hatch on top, Samus stands underneath it, and a beam automatically comes down and pulls her in from beneath, resembling the way her gunship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption lands and recieves her. Official art of the ship reveals that the ship's wings are more in the shape of a fighter jet in that they jut backwards instead of forwards as the wings of Samus' ship in Corruption do. The most important feature of the new ship is an on-board computer, which Samus names Adam after an old commanding officer of hers. The computer takes the role of her new CO, issuing her commands through various navigation rooms in the BSL research station. By the end of the game, Adam (the computer) has adopted the memory and demeanor of the real Adam Malkovich, which had been uploaded to a computer before his death, thus adapting to the name Samus already gave him. Super Smash Bros. Melee This game's trophy is unlocked by beating the Countdown in the Adventure Mode at Brinstar. "This compact ship is used by Samus as her base of operations. Of course, Samus can't fly it into the catacombs of every planet she visits, so she leaves it on the surface as her sanctuary. Samus can recharge her Power Suit inside the ship, so it tends to be the only safe and secure spot on inhospitable alien terrain." Game: Metroid II: Return of Samus 11/91 Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, Ganondorf and Bowser use a gigantic Subspace Gunship to battle against Meta-Knight's Halberd, however, despite the Halberd's weapon power it was quickly disposed of, by a cannon aboard the battle ship splitting it from end to end, and it exploded above the sea. Much to Ganondorf's surprise, four spacecraft emerge from the explosion; Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, Fox's Arwing, Captain Olimar's Hocotate ship, and Samus's gunship. They begin to attack the Subspace Gunship, but this is quickly revealed to be a ruse, as Kirby flies in on a Dragoon and guts the ship. Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into the Subspace bubble, and are quickly followed by the Falcon Flier, Falco's Arwing, Samus's gunship, Kirby's Dragoon, and lastly, the Hocotate ship. The particular gunship that Samus uses in this event closely resembles or indeed is the one she uses in Echoes. None of the ships are seen again, but each is featured as a trophy and 3 stickers. The gunship's reads: "The ship that Samus pilots. Entering the gunship allows Samus to restore energy and save. Samus has been on numerous voyages in the gunship, but after being attacked by an X parasite in Metroid Fusion, she crashes into an asteroid belt and destroys the craft. After that, the Galactic Federation provides her with a new starship." Super Metroid (Super Nintendo) Metroid Prime 2:Echoes (Nintendo Gamecube) Stickers *'Gunship' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack + 5 (All) *'Starship' Metroid Fusion - Weapon Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Starship' Metroid Prime Hunters - Launch Power +22 (All) Gallery File:Samus_0_escape.jpg | Samus in her first ship escaping Zebes from Zero Mission File:Samus_surrounded.jpg| Samus surrounded by Space pirates from Zero Mission File:Zero-ship-base.jpg | Two different perspective of the base of Samus's ship from the attempted getaway in Zero Mission File:Hunters_Gunship.png | The Model of Samus's ship used in Metroid Prime Hunters. File:F4F-EchoesGunship.jpg | First 4 Figures Model of the Gunship from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes File:Gunship_Render.png|Samus' Gunship in Corruption. Image:Gunships.jpg| The models of the gunships from Metroid Prime 2, Metroid Prime, and Metroid Prime 3, all ripped directly from their games. File:Metroid2ShipArt.jpg |Artwork for Metroid 2 featuring Samus's (then new) Ship. File:SuperMetroidShipArt.jpg | Artwork for Super Metroid featuring Samus's Ship, note the similarities between both, but the differences in the strange markings on the side. File:SuperMetroidShipArt2.jpg | A different angle of the Super Metroid Artwork. Image:SupergbPIC.jpg|Samus and her Gunship on the US Super Game Boy Box. File:Ship final moments.jpg | Samus's Classic ships final moments from Metroid Fusion next to the BSL station before it drifts off and crashes into an Asteroid field. Category:Missile Stations Category:Save Stations Category:Spacecraft Category:Galactic Federation Category:Trophies Category:Stickers